Evelyn Grace
Evelyn Grace is a secretary-turned-rebel (yes, really). She's a little bit too independent and bitter for her own good. History Novi Pompeii Evelyn has lived in New Pompeii all of her life. When she was three, her mother committed suicide by slitting her wrists in the bathtub, and Evelyn, with her luck, was the one to find her body. From then on, she was left in the sole care of her physically and emotionally abusive father, Myles. She was a quiet, obedient child, made submissive by her fear for a good deal of her childhood. He filled her head with lies, telling her that her mother did what she did because she was never prepared for children, when in reality, her actions were prompted by his abuse. As she grew older, however, she began to lash out at her father in return. The two often got into long, heavily physical fights, leaving Evelyn with black eyes, split lips, and often times, broken ribs on a near-regular basis. Her pride kept her from contacting outside sources for help, because she felt like she could deal with her father on her own. At one point, Myles took out a mob loan to support his alcoholism and to pay off gambling debts. He used Evelyn as collateral, and when he failed to pay off the loan by the established deadline, she was taken in by Cadence Wayward. She was forced to work as his personal assistant, doing secretarial work for him and serving as a good lay when he needed one. For a short while, she was okay with her work and the way Cadence treated her, but eventually, she grew to resent him for viewing and treating her as property. The only thing keeping her sane at times was her friendship withJames T. Kirk, one of Cadence's connections. Around New Years', they both succumbed to the mounting sexual tension between them and drunkenly slept together. This warranted consequences from Cadence; he kept her on a shorter leash and treated her worse from then on. Vesuvius Eventually, Kirk decided to free himself from under Cadence's thumb, and did the same for Evelyn in the process. They both fled to Vesuvius, along with Nikolas Anteros, one of Cadence's closest friends, and Alethea Westerholt, a Tracker with a personal grudge against Wayward. The three of them essentially became the catalysts of the Rebellion. Now, Evelyn lives with Kirk in Vesuvius, working on his smuggling business with him. Relationships Cadence Wayward One out of two people in the world that Evelyn truly hates, the other being Myles. For a while, she was curious as to what made Cadence such an evil, controlling man, and part of her wanted to try and help him. However, with time, that curiousity and compassion faded away into nothing but resentment. One of her sole purposes in life is to take him down. Caroline Kadir Evelyn thinks Caroline is really fun to antagonize. She was a fan of Caroline's mother while she was still alive, and likes to irritate Caro with "conspiracy theories" regarding her murder. Charlie Bartlett Evelyn's "psychiatrist". Back in Novi Pompeii, Charlie provided her a listening ear, and a shitton of sleeping pills and anxiety medication to help her get through the days and nights. Go Charlie! She still keeps in contact with him. Hallelujah Sparks One of Evelyn's best friends. Cadence forced her to feed him information on Lulu and her life, essentially making her into a spy, even though she genuinely valued Lulu's friendship. After finding out that she worked for Cadence at Cotillion, Lulu temporarily hated Evelyn's guts, misunderstanding her intentions, but now that the air has cleared, they're close again. Well, as close as they can be when they're cities apart. James T. Kirk Evelyn's best friend ever. Yes, her best friend is a guy, so what? It's not like he has cooties. Evie lives and works with him in Vesuvius. It's hard to describe exactly how she feels about him; she won't hesitate to say she loves him in the friend sense of the word, but she's unsure if she loves him like that. Maybe. She's willing to aknowledge she feels something stronger than just normal friendship for him, she just doesn't know if she should call it that. Category:Characters Category:Shei Category:Original